Letters to Each Other
by CatLover444
Summary: I thought it would be a good idea to make a story where Dan and Runo write to each other. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on.
1. Dear Runo

Dear Runo,

This is Dan Kuso, but you know that already. I am writing you this letter to let you know that we may be far apart, but you are the only one on my mind and in my heart. I had never wanted to move away from you in the first place, but my parents did not give me a choice in the matter because I would have chosen to stay with you instead of moving away. I miss you with all my heart. Please write back soon, Runo.

Love,

Dan Kuso


	2. Dear Dan

Dear Dan,

I am thrilled to get your letter because it is very boring here without you and the others here to hang out with after school and my shift at the diner. I wish we could visit each other soon, but my parents tell me that it would cost too much to do so I just have to wish for some excitement to happen to me. I am lonely here because no one at school will be my friend because I have a bad temper on me. I miss you with all my heart too. I cannot stand us being apart, but I will make it through this little ordeal some way. Please write me back soon, Dan.

XXOO,

Runo Misaki


	3. Dear Runo 1

Dear Runo,

I have some good news for you finally for a change of pace. We have won the war against Gundalia at last. I wish you were here with us now to celebrate our victory over them. I have something that I wish to confess to you, Runo. I was scared to say this fact in person, but writing this letter is easier for me to express my feelings for you. I am in love with you, Runo Misaki. I love your temper (even though it scares me at times), your blue hair, your flawless skin, and everything about you. There is no one else for me, but you, my love and no one can compare to you beauty and good soul. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Please write back soon.

Yours forever,

Dan Kuso


	4. Dear Dan 1

Dear Dan,

I am in love with you too. I love everything about you even though you make me want to kill you sometimes. I will never be able to love anyone, but you, my dear number one brawler just do not get a big head because I called you by that title. I am going to see you soon because I am moving to Bayview next week. I just wish that it was not caused by my parents' death, but it is the truth. They were kill a month ago and their killer is still on the loose so I must leave Japan as soon as possible to protect myself, but I will be happy to be with you again, Dan. Could you meet me at the airport at two clock in afternoon a week from today? I miss you a lot, but I will see you soon.

XXOO,

Runo Misaki.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dan's POV

I was waiting at the airport in Bayview for Runo to get off the airplane. I did not tell anyone else that she would be arriving here today because her life would have been in danger if I had told someone. She had lost her parents a month ago and their killer was still on the loose so she was coming here to live in safety. I finally spotted her coming off the airplane and rushed forward to greet her. She was even more beautiful than I remember her to be beautiful. I guess she grew up and filled out over the last two years since I had last seen her.

"Hey, Runo." I told her coming over to her. I gave her a quick hug and kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Dan. I am glad you could meet me here today." She told me quietly and sweetly. I was happy to have my Kid back with me, but I was not sure how to address the situation right then.

"I would not have missed it for the world. Do you want me to go and get your bags for you, Runo?" I asked her kindly because I knew that she was strong enough to not show her feelings in public, but she looked tired after being on a plane for 14 hours straight. I was planning to take her straight to the diner where Julie was working and getting her some real food because she looked like she had not been eating enough to live much longer.

"That would be wonderful, Dan." She told me with a smile, I went to the baggage claim, and collected her bags. She was talking to a girl with black hair when I returned to the spot. I had gently tapped her shoulder and gained her attention.

"Dan, this is my friend Pearl Rose Taken. I knew her before I moved from here to Japan." She told me quietly. I was shocked to hear that Runo had lived here before now. I told Pearl Rose Taken that it was a pleasure to meet her and it was a pleasure to me.

"Are you ready to go, Runo?" I asked her picking up the bags for her, but she tried to lighten my load, but I told her that I had them and to follow me. I lead her all the way across town on foot to the diner. I opened the door for her and Pearl Rose to enter the diner. Runo went to use the restroom right quick so I sat down with Pearl Rose. Julie came over to the table that I had claimed as my own.

"Hey, Julie. Can we get three plates of roast beef with massed potatoes and green beans on the side and three glasses of sweet tea, please?" I asked her calmly and coolly hoping that she would not raise a fuss when she saw Runo with me.

"I will get your order right away, Dan." She said to me calmly and turned around to walk off when Runo came out of the restroom. "Is that really you, Runo?" Julie asked with excitement clear in her voice.

"Hey, Julie. It is good to see you again." Runo told her calmly and sweetly. Julie had her in a big hug in five seconds flat and had her so tight around the neck that she could not breathe like normal. I walked over to them and got Julie release her hold on Runo so she could breathe again by telling her that Runo was here to stay for good. I was going to escort Runo back to the table when a guy who looked to be about six years older than Runo walks through the door. Runo ran over to the guy and threw her arms around him.

"Is it really you, Yusei?" Runo asked him with excitement in her voice. I was thinking that he better not hurt Runo in way because I would kick his butt to the moon and back again.

"Hey, Rookie. It has been a long time since we last saw each other, baby sister." Yusei told her with a smile on his face and I was feeling relieved that he was her brother instead of an old boyfriend who found out she was in town.

"How did you found out that I was in America, Yusei? I did not tell anyone, but Dan that I was coming here to live in safety." She told him in a calm voice. She looked like she was about to explode with questions for him when he told her to slow down for a minute. I walked over to them to introduce myself to her brother.

"Are you going to introduced me to your friend here or not, Runo?" Yusei asked her with a smile to let her know he was teasing her. I watched her turned around to see me standing there waiting to be seen by her.

"Yusei, this is Dan Kuso. Dan, this is my older brother, Yusei." She said with a drama flare in her voice. I reached out to shake his hand when this boy with green hair bursts in the diner going 90 words a minute until a girl, who also has green hair, tells him to stop for a minute.

"Please, do not minded him." The girl said to the customers to get their attention off him and pulled him out of the building by his ear.

"How about we go upstairs and finish our talk there?" Runo says trying to get away from the crowd of people in the diner. Julie nods okay and hands me the food and drinks that I had ordered for us to eat. Runo leads the way upstairs and stops to dig around in her pocket for something. She finally pulls out a set of keys and after finding the right one lets us into the apartment. I had just realized that I had left Runo's bags downstairs and went back down to get them for her.

"It has been great to see you again, Runo, but I cannot stay here with you because I have to return to New Deal by tomorrow morning. I will come see you again soon." Yusei told her and left the apartment.

"Everything will be fine, Runo. Now, eat you food." I told her calmly and coolly. I knew she would need to get to bed as soon as possible since we had school the next day. She ate all of the food and yawned a very cute way. "Come on. I think that you need to get in bed as soon as possible with school tomorrow." I told her and she shakes her head yes to answer me. I walk her to her room with her old bed there, she changes her clothes, lays down on the bed, I lay down next to her, and tuck her in for the night.


End file.
